Time of My Life: What Really Happened
by Chocolate Chip Cookie and Milk
Summary: Rose and Scorpius have been dancing around each other for years. This year they will get together. But then there are these crazy situations and some trouble with the Malfoys. Will they get the happy ending they deserve? Rewrite.
1. Chapter 1

**My rewrite of my story Time of My Life. I'm going to delete the other one after I finish this rewrite. I hope that it is going to be better then the other one. I feel like that one was the bare bones. This one will be more descriptive and better. If you like that one, you'll like this one better!**

**RATE: T **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HP. JKR DOES.**

**SUMMARY: Rose and Scorpius have been dancing around each other for years. This year they will get together. But then there are these crazy situations and some trouble with the Malfoys. Will they get the happy ending they deserve?  
**

Chapter One

I left Mum and Dad that the Platform. I was excited to go to school. Mum enrolled me in a Muggle school and it was just fascinating. Who knew the Muggles had a complex system of government like we do?

But you don't want to hear about that.

Hogwarts Express was huge. Honestly I can't think of a bigger train than this one. There were rows of compartments and each one held a new group of people I would like to meet. I knew my face showed excitement and if possible, fear. How would I survive here? Albus sure wasn't going to be a help.

Speaking of Albus....

"Rosie come on!" my cousin Albus screamed. I groaned. For the last two years, Albus has been loud and obnoxious. He can be mormal when he wants to, but we all know his true nature, an immature brat. Hugo screams in his sleep because of his morbid comments.

But we're still friends. You know why? He's a good person at heart. All he needs to do is grow up.

We were in the train when Albus shouted "LOOK ROSIE, VICTOIRE AND TEDDY ARE SNOGGING!" Everyone in the train stared.

"Potter! Leave now!" Teddy shouted. He shut the compartment and there was a some crashes. Teddy walked out with his hair messed up and three of his buttons on his shirt loose.

"Lupin, been getting action with Weasley?"

"Yeah Lupin!"

"Man I've been trying to get her for years! How did you do it?"

Teddy groaned. "This is exactly why I don't tell you anything Albus!"

"Technically, I didn't anyone. I yelled it and everyone happened to hear it," Albus pointed out.

"If we're in technicalities, I'm going to beat you into a pulp if you don't get out of my way in two seconds."

That was my cue to drag him into the nearest compartment before Teddy is charged with killing a minor.

"Albus stop doing that," I scolded when we got into the compartment. "You know Teddy likes his privacy."

"But it's fun Rosie," he said.

"Well it's not fun for Teddy!"

"But he had learned to take a joke - "

"It's not a joke to ruin Victoire's relationship!"

"Well if Victoire wasn't an uptight - "

Don't even go there!" I exclaimed. "Just forget it."

"I'M SORRY ROSIE FORGIVE ME!" he pleaded. "I'll never publicly embarrass Teddy or Vicky ever."

I laughed "Okay Al." I knew how to get what I wanted.

I heard a soft chuckle a turned around. It was the boy from the platform my dad was talking about, Scorpius Malfoy.

"Hi," I said shyly.

"Hi," he said back cockily. To cocky if you ask me. I looked at Albus's face. No, he's going to set him straight.

I intervened before he could say anything. "I'm Rose Weasley and this is Albus Potter."

"I know who you are."

"I know who you are, Scorpius Malfoy,' Albus said. "And my my what a disapointment you are. I was expecting a much more filled out body." He glanced at his nonexistent muscles.

"I was expecting more then a scrawny git with glasses," he retorted. "But I guess we all have our disappointments."

Scorpius Malfoy could be mean when he wanted to.

Silence greeted us. Scorpius stared at me with interest. His intense gray eyes raked over my body and I blushed. Did I mention he was good looking?

He had the Malfoy look for certain. Pale blond hair and the searing eyes I had the pleasure to look at. He was well dressed. A cashmere sweater and suede gray pants definitely was not cheap. His hair was not harshly gelled like the previous Malfoy heir. Instead he seemed to like his hair in a casual mess. Much like Albus, but for some reason, I find that I like it on the young Malfoy more.

We just sat there looking at each other until my much annoying cousin interrupted.

"Stop staring at my cousin," Albus said after awhile.

"I wasn't, I was looking past her." The usual arrogance was absent, but it still had that glint of whatever the Malfoys have that makes their voice seem special. Scorpius had a great voice. A tenor, but since was young he was a bit of a soprano.

"Sure you were," Albus shot back. Looking embarrassed, Scorpius copied me a looked down. He was much more cuddly then the rest of his family observed.

The silence was getting annoying, so I asked, "Do you play Quidditch?"

That immediately started a verbal brawl over who would win the Quidditch World Cup.

It sounded something like this:

"No way. Ireland will win!" Scorpius decreed

"Pfff, England," I said. England was on fire this season after a humiliating defeat from the Chudney Cannons last year they were training hard and look at them now.

"No way, Bulgaria," Albus disagreed.

"You say that because Viktor Krum's son is on the team."

"So he's got to be good."

"Are both of you willing to bet?" Scorpius said.

"Yeah I am," we both shouted.

"How's five sickles sound?" Albus asked.

"Yeah that sounds good," I agreed. That all I had anyway. Mum thought it would be best not to eat to much from the trolley. Bad teeth.

"You got yourself a deal," Scorpius said.

"Why don't we make it interesting?" Albus said with a grin on he's face.

I was instantly on guard "What do you mean Albus?"

"I say that the winner of the bet gets to use my invisibility cloak for a month."

Scorpius and I looked at each other. That actually wasn't a bad deal. "okay we both agreed.

"Whoa, it's getting dark, we should change." I left the room to give them a chance to change. In my excitement I already put them on at home. I couldn't stop thinking about the boy with gray eyes thought.

Xox

"You like my cousin don't you?" Albus declared as soon as the coast was clear. The Potter boy was much sharper then I thought he would be, Scorpius thought.

'What makes you say that?" I asked with my best blank look.

"You stared at her for an hour."

"That means nothing." So what if I thought she was pretty? Sure her red curly hair was alluring, and her eyes were just the right shade of hazel, but it wasn't like I loved her. I maybe crushing on her a bit. That's all.

"Sure, sure." Silence once again greeted them. The compartment door opened, and Rose came in.

"Hey, what's with the two of you? I thought we would be in a heated discussion on the Quidditch World Cup."

"We were but then, OH LOOK A PUMPKIN PASTY!" Albus shouted. He knocked me over and grabbed the pasty unwrapped and ate it. "Yummy."

Ow.

Rose laughed and helped and up. A shock went through both our bodies when they touched. Rose let go off my hand and and fell again.

Ow, this time I fell on my elbow.

"That was funnier the second time," Albus said as he licked his fingers. Rose was blushing. I on the other hand was confused.

"What the bloody hell was that Potter?"

"Me trying to get a pumpkin pasty."

"Next time could you warn me when you're going through a burst of insanity?" I asked brushing off the dust on my robes.

"No." I groaned.

The train stopped and everyone was getting out.

"Let's go."

xox

They left the train and ran into a familiar half-giant.

"Hey Hagrid!" Albus and I shouted.

"Hey you two. Please tell me Albus is not going to be rude," Hagrid said. "You've already got a rep here. A sweet little boy who is ashamed of his older brother."

'How did that happen?" Albus asked.

"Someone might have told them that you were nice and juts like your father."

"It was Neville wasn't it?"

"Of course. Always believing the best in everyone."

So are you going to behave?"

"He's probably not," I said. "On second thought, no way."

"Shush Rosie, I don't want people to know that." Scorpius laughed. I just frowned. Hagrid shifted his glance at Scorpius.

"Ahh so your Malfoy's son." Hagrid gave him a look over. "You're father gave me some trouble."

"Hagrid, he's nice," Albus said. "And with us as friends, he'll stay nice."

"Yeah, I made some really good friends so far," Scorpius said and looked at Albus and me.

"IF YOU MEAN THOSE HOT CHICKS OVER THERE. YEAH I THINK SHE'S A TEN!" Albus screamed. The girl he was pointing to turned around. She caught him mid pointing and glared. She had red hair and piercing green eyes. She came up to Albus slapped him.

"What is wrong with you?" she asked rudely.

"You, you drive me insane," he said with a grin. No not a pick up line! He sounded exactly like James trying to pick up a girl. She groaned and turned away.

"OK, SEE YOU AT 10:00 ON SATURDAY!" she turned around and slapped him again.

"I'm sorry, he's always like that. I'm also sorry he's my cousin," I apologized. Scorpius laughed.

"ROSIE HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME!!" Albus screamed and tackled me. I dodged just in time.

"Don't worry I don't blame you," the girl said and joined her friends.

"One day she'll be mine," Albus said dreamily.

No! She'll probably have to transfer!

"Sure when pigs fly," Scorpius chortled."Wait, they can if you want them you. So haw about when the Chudney Cannons win the Quidditch Cup."

"No, not impossible. I think it could happen," Rose said.

"Then you would be saying the Chudney Cannons would win the Quidditch Cup."

"Which is very possible."

"Come on guys let's get on a boat." They climbed onto the nearest boat. After a long trip including Albus diving into the lake so he could say he got kidnapped by a mermaid, they reached Hogwarts. They got off and Hagrid handed them off to a stiff looking Professor.

"Hello I'm Professor Davidson. I'm the Transfiguration teacher. I'm taking you to the Great Hall to be sorted." He led the first years to the Great Hall. There in a chair was a ragged looking hat. "When I call your name come to the seat, put on the hat. It will call out a House and you will sit at their table.

We all looked nervous. I know why me and Albus were. Gryffindor was the House everyone on the family got into. If we didn;t, what would happen? "Abbot, Katrina," Professor Davidson called. A nervous black haired girl put on the hat.

"RAVENCLAW!" the sorting hat called out. She took off the hat and walked to Ravenclaw table. The sorting continued.

The red haired girl was called, "Conell, Serena!"

"THAT'S MY FUTURE WIFE! WE'RE GOING TO GET MARRIED AND HAVE THREE KIDS! ONE IS ALBUS JR., SERENA JR., AND KITTY!" Albus cried out. The Great Hall broke out into laughter. I smacked him hard on the head. James and Fred were laughing the and giving each other high fives.

Serena ignored Albus and put on the hat. "Hmm, you have a good mind, but it better be GRYFFINDOR!" She took off the hat and sat down at Griffindor table.

After a while it was Scorpius's turn. He walked to the sorting hat and put it on. "GRYFFINDOR!" the Great Hall was in a stunning silence. It was like the balance was out of order. A Malfoy in Gryffindor. Preposterous! No Malfoy ever got into Gryffindor. Suddenly the Gryffindor table cheered, and was followed by the rest of the hall.

"Potter, Albus," Professor Davidson called. Albus skipped to the front of the hall. He put on the hat. "Clever, hmm you would do well in Ravenclaw but you don't want that," the sorting hat chuckled. "Yes Professor Davidson does look like he swallowed a lemon," The Great Hall burst out into laughter. Professor Davidson looked murderously at Albus. "It should be GRYFFINDOR!!" the Gryffindor table cheered.

"WE GOT POTTER!" Several people called.

"Weasley, Rose," the Professor called. She walked to the sorting hat anxiously. She put it on. I see what you want, and what you should be. Ravenclaw is prefect, but I'll let you slid though. "It better be GRYFFINDOR!"

I took off the hat and ran to Gryffindor table. I sat next to Scorpius. "Thank god we got into the same house."

We started talking about what classes they were going to take. Albus on the other hand was trying to pick up Serena.

"One date won't kill you Seren," Albus said persuasively.

"I don't want to go out with you, and don't call me Seren," Serena declared.

"You know you want me," Serena got up and left to the other side of the room.

"See you two later," Albus said while he got up and followed Serena.

"Still think they'll get together?" Scorpius asked me

"Yeah." I was pretty sure. I remember the story about Lily and James Potter. This was the exact same thing.

"Willing to bet on it?"

"Of course," I said confidently. True love prevails all. Mum and Dad taught me that.

"If they get together by the end of seventh year, I kiss any girl you want me to. If I win you have to kiss any guy I tell you to kiss."

"Deal," I said. "Get ready to pucker up Malfoy."

"I'M NOT BEARING YOUR KIDS!" Serena screamed.

"I'm thinking that won't be happening."

"I wouldn't count on that."

he gave me a wonderful laugh. It was full of joy and I just wanted to hear it all the time. I sighed it was only a silly little crush.

Right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So this is chapter two. **

**Looking at it, It's huge. O.o **

**Wow. So anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and I welcome everyone back to the Time of My Life universe. I would like to thank anyone who came back to read the rewrite after reading the other story. **

**RATE: T**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. J. K. ROWLING DOES!!!  
**

Chapter Two

Sixth year:

It's been five years since I met the man of my dreams.

I know it's kind of foolish to believe you met your soul mate at sixteen, but I can't help it, I love him.

Who is him you ask?

Scorpius Malfoy. My best friend.

The cocky little boy was now a full blow man. His hair was still a mess, he still had those eyes. And I still love him. His scrawny stature was now filled out from one on one games with Albus and the rest of my cousins. He would roll the sleeves of his button up shirt and they would barely cover the beautifully sculpted muscles that would have made Picasso proud.

And me swoon. But enough of silly little me, I have other things to worry about.

Like Albus.....

"NO!! NOW STOP ASKING ME OUT!" Serena screamed.

"You know you love me," Albus said smirking. Please don't smirk! Merlin Serena hated the smirk. It shouted I'm a cocky bastard and can't wait to get in your skirt! He inherited it from the Weasley males. James, Fred, Hugo, Louis, all got it.

Although, Louis uses it for greater purposes then my other cousins. The Ministry's departments leave no mercy for lowly assistants.

Crap, did Serena dump pumpkin juice on Albus?

"No I don't love you. You are the most arrogant, prick alive," Serena said to a soaking wet Albus. She did her signature move, stomping again.

"You will go out with me one day!" Albus shouted. She made a movement between laughing and sighing, and continued to stomp away.

"Face it you'll never get her," Scorpius said as he walked by his best friend. "_Scourgify." _

Albus became clean again

"I will," he muttered and stalked off. Poor Albus. Of he would just play his cards right, he could be with Serena. Scorpius laughed.

Gr.

"Scorpius Malfoy!" I shouted walking right in front of him. He jumped. "How could you laugh at poor Al! He never laughed at your attempts to get a girl!"

"You have no idea Rosie," he muttered. "No idea."

"No idea about what?"

"Nothing." Did he just look nervous?

"So, you still think your going to win," he asked.

"Of course," I replied. "This is just a bump."

"You keep telling yourself that," he whispered in my ear. He grabbed my forearms to pull me closer. "Just keep telling yourself that."

He was to close. I can smell his cologne. He smelled like... Merlin I can't even describe it. It could only be said to be Scorpius Malfoy. Only he could have such a wonderful scent.

"Are you alright?" Scorpous asked. I snapped out of my dazed.

"What?"

"I thought I lost you for a second," Scorpius said letting me go. I missed the contact already. "Did a Wrackspurt get to you?"

"That's it, no more hanging out with Luna or Lysander or Lorcan or Izzy."

"Aw, but their fun," he whined. I slapped his arm lightly. He clutched it. "Ow woman, you want to kill me."

"Shut up!" I said laughing and gave him a punch.

"You wound me Rose."

"What else did you expect?"

"Well, I know something," Scorpius said. "You're going to Hogsmeade with me this weekend."

"Scorpius, I can't come to Hogsmeade with you," I said guiltily.

"Why?" Scorpius trying to keep his cool. He planned this Hogsmeade day would be ours, since O.W.L.s kept us from going anywhere last year.

"I'm meeting Cormac there for a our month anniversary."

"Oh." I wanted to slap myself. I promised him and I'm not keeping it.

"I'm so sorry. I think I can get away for an hour before the date. So maybe we can have a butterbeer

together," I said. Like that would make up for that.

"Ok," Scorpius said. His whole faces brighten up. "I'll see you at twelve." I walked away with a fake smile on my face. Cormac was waiting.

xox

I sighed. Cormac McLaggen Jr. was the biggest git/prick in school. How she liked him was a mystery. When she started going out with him, it was Cormac this and Cormac that. It annoyed the hell out of me and Albus.

Prick (What we called him) is a player. He flirts with all the girls in school, regardless on whether he was with a girl or not. One time he tried picking up Serena, and trust me, Albus was pissed. What was even more infuriating for Albus was when she started to go out with him.

Serena and Prick started going out in fourth year. Even then he was a player. He would snog Serena senseless then find some whore and snog her to. This went on for two months until Serena caught him with Miss Whore.

It did not end well.

Albus almost beat him up. That's when my gift for stunning charms came in handy.

Lets just say he was furious.

It made me angry when Serena dated him. She deserved better.

It made him furious Rose was going out with him. Didn't she know he was going to break her heart. Her beautiful fragile heart.

She was beautiful. Merlin, her hair stay curly, but it has a glossy quality to it. It deepen to a auburn. Her eyes were the same hazel. Her body was curvy. Not to curvy, but not flat. Her waist was not fat but the prefect balance of everything. Her soft luscious lips that seemed always ready to kiss was taunting him, as if she was really seducing him.

xox

I like Scorpius, big time.

Crap.

I have a boyfriend for Merlin's sake. A strong great kissing boyfriend.

It's that what girls want in their boyfriends at sixteen?

Commitment comes later.

But of course that's not going to happen to me. I blame it on my parents. They fell in love in second year. Didn't know until fourth year, and finally got together at seventeen.

I'm I destine to have the same fate. Will Scorpius and I not discover we love each other until seventeen, or by the rate it's going thirty?

How will I wait that long?

"Hey babe," a voice said. Cormac. He hugs me from behind and plants a kiss right on my pulse point. His lips didn't feel right there.

"Hi Cormac," I said pulling myself away from the hug. His face had an angry expression. He put his arms around me again but I broke free again. It didn't feel

'What's wrong Rosie? Don't you like it when I hold you?" Cormac asked. His lips were by my ear. It was wrong again. I just wanted to get away.

Maybe I shouldn't have agreed to go out with him.

"I'm just thinking," I said and sighed. Good excuse. Involved thinking can make you do stuff that you normally wouldn't.

"Is it about Scorpius?" he asked. My eyes widen. When did he get so prospective?

"Why would you say that?" I asked.

"Because your always talking about him" Cormac, "Scorpius this Scorpius that."

"I like you Cormac. A lot," I said giving him a hug. "Why won't you believe me?"

"Because your mind always seemed focused on him," he said accepting her hug.

"It's because I'm worried about him. He seems a bit distant lately," Rose replied. "I need to figure it out. Okay?"

"All right then," he said gently. He planted a kiss on my forehead. It still felt wrong. "Are we still on for Hogsmeade?"

"Cormac, I promised Scorpius last year that we would go together," I said. "Would it be okay if I go with him for a little while. Then we could have our date."

"Rosie, this is our first real date and - "

"I know but I hate it when I don't keep promises."

"Come on Rosie, can't you and Scorpius go some other time?"

"I promised him this weekend," I said. My temper was raising. And by the looks of Cormac, his was too.

"Rose, I think he'll understand," he said shifting his weight to his left foot.

"I think I owe him an apology for putting him off from Hogsmeade because my stupid boyfriend is being a jerk."

Did I really say that?

Crap.

I'm really having a bad day.

"What did you call me?" he asked in his bully voice.

"I called you a jerk because frankly, you are being a jerk," I replied in my confident voice. It sounded slightly wooden though. He picked up on that.

"Listen here Rose. You're my girlfriend, so you're going on the date with me. The whole time," Cormac said. Trapping me by a tree. "And you're not going to be friends with Malfoy."

"Maybe I don't want to be your girlfriend anymore," I said with a wobbly voice.

He smirked. "Love everyone wants to be my boyfriend."

"Well – not – me." I broke free from his grasp by kicking his groin. He doubled back in pain and I ran as fast as I could.

"You'll regret this Rose!" he shouted from the ground. 'You'll regret it!"

I just kept running

xox

"Hey Rose!" I called when I saw her running

"Hi Scorpius!" She greeted. Her face had a sad expression though. What happened? Was it McLaggen? I'll kill him.

"What's wrong?" I asked tenderly. I put my arms around her. She sighed and leaned into me.

"I broke up with Cormac."

"Good he was a git." Rose laughed and looked at me. She was so close. But I must resist.

"I never understood why you went out with him."

"It was more like a snog for no reason relationship,' Rose said. "I needed to get something of my mind that's all."

"So you went for the biggest player of all time?" I asked incredulously. 'why did you do that?"

"He was the only one who would probably do that," Rose said. "he and James. And James is my cousin so - "

"You considered James?"

"No, he would do it though...."

"Just because he has a thing for his cousins - "

"It was only Roxy!"

"Well he did end up getting back with her in the end though," Scorpius said. "So how would their kids lo - "

"Don't even think about it."

"But it's true. What if they have extra toes or fingers. Or maybe and extra liver."

"Bad mental images," Rose squealed. "Gross!"

"No one said you had to imagine it."

"Well what do you expect when you..." she drifted off. Why would she?

Oh shit.

Our faces are three centimeters away from each other.

When did that happen? We were just sitting by the tree and..

"When you describe it," she finished. "You know..."

"Know what Rosie,' I asked. I could feel her hot breath on my skin. She was so close. I don't think I'll be able to resist this time....

So close....

"HI YOU TWO," a voice called out. I snapped out of a trance. I quickly moved away from Rose and sat away from her.

"Hi Albus."

"WHY WERE YOU SNOGGING MY COUSIN?" he asked loudly. I cringed. Did he have to be so loud.

"What we weren't snogging!" Rose shouted.

"Merlin I was kidding. No need to over react."

"Do you know gossip spreads around here? If they think we were snogging, Hugo will beat Scorpius up," Scorpius shuddered. I remembered when Hugo beat up a fifth year when he cheated on Rose. The kid had to stay in the hospital wing for a month.

I would I have done the same thing, except for the fact that I was comforting Rose.

It didn't give me the satisfaction of beating him to a pulp.

"DON'T WORRY SCORPIUS, I WILL PROTECT YOU, WHEN HUGO FINDS OUT YOUR DATING ROSE," Albus screamed and ran off.

Rose sighed, "Looks like your dead."

"Thank you for the encouragement Rose." Rose laughed. She leaned against him again. This time he had to move. He couldn't afford to mess up again.

xox

I made my way up to the common room.

I was so close. I can't let it happen again.

Never.

His Rose was so precious. He was only meant to be her friend not lover. Never again will he make that mistake. Rosie deserved someone who can give her a house and children. He could only afford to support himself. Ever since he left the Malfoy Manor.

He was a reject. A failure.

His family was shocked when they found out he was a Gryffindor. Such a goody-two-shoes House was not the Malfoy style. Even his sweet mother was in Slytherin. Astoria Malfoy was one of the most kind sweet beautiful mother he has ever known.

Nowshe was excused of all this. She was then one who told him he didn't have to be in Slytherin. She was proud of her son and that's all that matter. He believed her.

Now he knows he shouldn't have.

His Grandma Narcissa told him the same thing. The War changed everything. The Malfoys lost any respect they every had. I was there only hope in being the most influential family in the Wizarding World. And the only way now was to prove we were good. At least that was what Grandma thought.

Not his father or Grandfather though.

Grandfather Lucius was a dictator. He was the Head of the family and what he wants, he gets. He didn't get me in Slytherin.

That means he was trash. Not worth anything.

Except a possible producer of a suitable heir.

That's when the chaos happened

The family divided. Grandfather father versus mother and grandmother.

It was a bad time. For five years Scorpius lived in the manor wishing he were somewhere else. He was not allowed to go anywhere and forced to learn all the dark magic the Malfoys had the power to use. Somewere horrible. Spells at make you're insides become outsides. Makes you lose nutritions your body needs slowly killing you.

They make the Cruciatus curse look merciful.

So finally I ran away last summer. I was officially disowned and would not get my inheritance. Taking the little savings he had and moved to a Wizarding Complex near Diagon Alley. My landlord took some pity on me and lowered me rent. When I finally went to Hogwarts, I took everything and left the Complex. There was no point in paying rent when I was going to Hogwarts.

I planned to go back during the summer again.

If the Potters let me. They offered to let me stay until I got a proper place to live.

I was determined that was not going to happen.

"Hello Scorpius," a menacing voice called.

Cringe.

It was Rose's brother Hugo. He single handedly beat up the fifth year while he was in third year. He got detention but didn't care. He would do anything to protect Rose.

And this time, it was me.

"I heard you hooked up with my sister."

Sweats.

"It's just a rumor, ask Rose."

"I know. But remember, I'm not the only one who would kill you if you do hook up with my sister. James, Fred, Louis, and Albus will to."

I was to scared to move by then. All the Weasley and Potter boys were talented. He was lucky James and Fred already graduated.

Let's give you a run down.

James learned sword play from Uncle Harry.

Fred is a master prankster.

Louis has connections to everyone in Gringotts. Gulp.

Albus was..... don't even want to think about it.

"You don't have to worry about that," I said.

There was no reason to sweat. Rose would never like me in that way.

"I think I do." Hugo left me to think.

A little while later Rose came to me. "What happened? You looked scared stiff."

"Hugo threatened to kill me."

"Why would he do that?" she asked. "He has to learn to control his temper. His worst then Dad."

"He heard the rumor you dear cousin decided to spread,' I said. I put emphasis on 'dear cousin.'

"Albus."

"Yep."

"Anything else?" she asked.

"He said he would beat me up and get James, Fred, Louis, and Albus on it."

Rose chuckled. "Don't worry. It's not like we will get together."

I think my heart broke then.

"Why am I to sexy for you," I asked playfully. I have to act like that didn't affect me.

"Nope, I'm just to good for you." You have no idea how right that is.

"We all know it's true. I'm just way to hot for you to comprehend," I said teasingly.

"Like hell you are."

"Then I will torture you until you do admit it!" I yelled and tackled her. I tickled her. Rose was very ticklish so she screamed. She was squirming in my tight hold on her. I tickled her mercilessly.

"Who's extremely sexy?"

"I am!"

"Wrong answer." I kept her in my arms and made sure she couldn't leave. I out us in a sitting position where she was my prisoner.

"Now who's sexy?"

"Hmm, I still think it's me," she replied giggling.

"You will be my prisoner until you give a satisfactory answer,' I said chuckling. Holding her close to my body. That's when I realized for the second time today we were close.

Very close.

Too close.

When did her mouth come so close to mine?

"Look the rumors are true," someone called out. We looked around. Two girls in fifth year were gawking at them. When they spotted the supposed couple staring at them, they ran off.

"Just great. Now people will really believe to rumors," Rose said annoyed.

"We'll get though it." Rose sighed and got up.

"I have to do some homework. See you Scorpius."

"Bye Rose."

Merlin, I can't get enough of that girl.

xox

I looked around and sighed in relief. She had finally lost the insufferable Albus Potter.

He's been on her tail since first year. What did he want?

A date.

With her.

How do I get herself into these kinds of situations?

"Hi Serena," a quiet voice called out.

I turned to see Scorpius, Albus's best friend. He was sitting on a armchair. He must have been thinking, because his forehand was scrunched.

"Please tell me he's not here?" I begged.

"Don't worry he's not."

"Good." An uncomfortable silence fell. Although I considered Scorpius a friend, we don't usually talk to each other because Potter was always trying to ask me out. I considered us more like partners when we have an assignment and one of us needs help.

"You know he's not that bad when you get to know him," Scorpius said breaking the silence. I just stared at him.

Was he serious?

"I know you're his friend. But you don't have to stick up for him. He's a git."

"No I'm not," he said. "Albus is one of the most loyal person I know. Sure it acts stupid sometimes, but he's a good person."

"He's the biggest prick alive, next to McLaggen, he has no manners, and treats everyone like dirt except his family and friends," I declared. "I should know, I went out with McLaggen."

Scorpius had a frown on. "He acts that way to impress you. Just give him a chance."

"I'm not a prize. I'm not something you can just get."

"He doesn't look at you like a prize. He truly loves you," he said earnestly.

"It's just an obsession." I'm convinced. Albus Potter is interested in something he can' have. Period.

"No it's not," Scorpius said quietly. I looked at him. Even though his last name said something else, Scorpius Malfoy does not lie. Ever.

But am I willing to giving Potter a chance?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. So chapter three of the new and improved TOML. So how is it so far. Nice, stupid, what. Tell what you think. So REVIEW!!! Please!! i'll love you forever and ever. **

**RATE: T**

**GENRE: ROMANCE/DRAMA**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. MY FAVORITE AUTHOR J. K. ROWLING DOES.

**WARNING: DO NOT GO TO VEGAS TO BECOME BLACK JACK DEALERS. NOT FUN AT ALL  
**

Chapter Three

She rejected me.

Again.

Why do I keep coming back, I wondered. She always rejected me. I'm just a nuisance.

Forget that.

I'm a glutton for punishment.

"Hi Albus," Serena said.

See? Now I'm imagining voices.

"Albus?"

Okay my imagination was not that good. Her voice sounded confused and too cute.

My imagination usual makes her voice sexy and throaty.......

I turned around. The beautiful red head smiled at him.

Maybe I have a better imagination then I thought I did.

"Albus I'm willing to put the past behind me. If you want to be friends I'm fine with it," Serena said. The tone of her voice was sincere.

This has got to be some kind of curse. Imperious possibly. But who would do that? I'll kill them.

"Serena," I said timidly. "Did you run into anyone suspicious lately?"

she frowned. "No."

"You sure?"

"Yes I'm sure," she huffed.

"Then," I said. "Why are you being nice to me? Maybe they casted it from a distance. Yeah that explains it...."

"What from a distance. Albus Severus Potter what are you thinking?"

Yup that her.

"Oh good," I sighed. "It's you."

"Who did you think it was?"

"Some impersonator."

she looked pissed.

Crap.

"I can't be nice to you once in a while?" she screeched. "No it has to be someone else."

"Wait, but you're never - "

"Your such a prat.' she was steaming.

"Will you listen?" He yelled. She looked startle. "Merlin.... I was just checking because you're always yelling at me."

"Because you're a prat."

"Well maybe I wouldn't be such a prat if you would talk to me like a human!"

"How do I talk to you?" she asked

"Like a rabid monkey!"

Smooth Potter. Now She'll kill you.

But I was surprised. She laughed.

She laughed.

This was a first.

"A rabid monkey?' she giggled. "Really?"

"Hell yeah!" I shouted. "i just want to cower in a corner wen you go off like that!"

"Well, if you could just ignore that side," she said. "Will you go to Hogmeade with me was a friend?"

Did I hear correctly?

What do Muggles do when they hear soemthing they don't believe. Oh yeah, pinch themselves.

"OW!"

"What?" she asked confused.

This is real.

Ohmigosh....

"Sure. Maybe We'll get a some of our friends to," I said.

"Sure," she said comfortably.

I'm in heaven.

xox

I stared at Albus, "What?"

"You heard me, me, you, and Rosie are going to Hogsmeade with a bunch of Serena's friends."

She took my advice?

And pretty much asked him out?

Crap.......

I should be a matchmaker!

"Are you sure she was confunded or under a curse?" he asked. "I know there was more them Imperious curse...."

Boy he did.

"Yes I'm sure she didn't," Albus replied indignantly. "I mean it's finally happened. We acted human around each other. Maybe We'll become friends!"

"Whoa, slow down mate,' I said. "You didn't even talk for five minutes! Don't get yourself disappointed."

"Sure," he said vaguely. I heard something about wedding cards designs. He's gone.

I have other things to worry about though.

The Rose problem.

Merlin she's so cute and hot and sexy. Her lips pressed right on mine. I would lead her to the bed. The slip my hand under her tight shirts she wears. What I want to do to her.....

Stop now.

She's Rosie. Rosie Posie. She doesn't belong to me.

She the innocent little girl you met on the train ride to Hogwarts. She laughed with you. All these images flash before him. He grows weak with every one. How she laughed and cried with him. Her first low grade. Her first dress robes. Her first boyfriend. When he broke up with her I hit him in the face.

It was because she cried.

Oh the satisfaction when his fist connected with his face.....

"So how's it going between you and Rosie?" Albus asked. I snapped out of my trance.

"Same as ever."

"You sure? I heard two sixth year girls giggling you were snogging her."

"Huh?"

"You two snuggling up my the fire. You know, you inspired Izzy to write a romance novel," Albus said. She said she would publish it."

"WHAT!! ALBUS THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT YOU BLOODY PRAT!! DID YOU HAVE TO SHOUT WE WERE SNOGGING?" I yelled. "Isn't it bad enough that I can;t keep my eyes off her."

"Oh my!" a girl shouted. "You can;t keep your eyes off her. How romantic!"

"Could you please keep quiet about it?" I asked. "Please?"

This girl has me practically begging.

I'm pathetic.

"Aw, but two would be so cute!' she squealed. "Bye." she ran off.

"Great! Just what I need," I groaned. "Now Hugo will definitely beat me up."

"Look at the bright side."

"What bright side?"

"Me and Serena were talking like normal people!" I groaned.

xox

"Rose is it true?" Cassidy asked. I groaned. She was the biggest gossip in the sixth year.

"What's true?" I asked sipping my pumpkin juice.

"That you and Scorpius are going to run off, get married and become Black Jack Dealers?"

"Huh?"

"You and Scorpius getting married moving to Las Vegas and becoming Black Jack Dealers?' she asked snapping her finger's. "Wake up Rose."

"hell no!" I said jumping up. "Where did you hear this?"

"Dorcas, who heard from Monica, who heard from Ashley, who heard from Celie, who heard from Marlene. Who heard from a direct source' she said fast.

Very fast I might add.

"Who was this direct source?" I asked gritting my teeth. Someone's going to pay.

"I don't know, but she heard form Albus's and Scorpius's conversation."

"No it's not true and tell everyone who know it's not true."

"Okay," Cassidy said disappointed. I stalked off to find Albus.

I searched the whole castle before coming to the common room again. By this time it was night and he would be sleeping.

"I was going to wake him up.

"ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER YOU BETTER COME OUT!!" I screamed from the bottom of the stairs/

"Rose it's the middle of the bloody night! Can't it wait?" Albus asked sleepily as he trailed down the stairs. He stopped in the middle.

"NO! NOW GET YOUR BLOODY ARSE DOWN HERE!" after a bit of grumbling and muttering

Albus fully.

"What is it Rosie?"

"WHY DID YOU TELL EVERYONE ME AND SCORPIUS ARE GOING TO RUN OFF, GET MARRIED, AND BECOME BLACK JACK DEALERS?" Rose screamed.

"Rose I swear I didn't," Albus reassured her. "Wait run off together and Black Jack? I don't even know what Black Jack is!"

"THEN WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK I AM?"

"Because me and Scorpius were in a fight. Said some stuff we should have. A girl heard and ran off."

"Albus you prat! Why didn't you tell her it was untrue? Everyone in Hogwarts knows now," I said. "I'm ruined. I will forever be known as the the girl who got hitched with her father's enemy's son!"

"It's to late now Rosie. You're just going to have to live with it."

"Would you tell Scorpius to come down? I need to talk to him to," I said determinedly. No way I was going to let this go.

"Oye Scorpius! Come down! Rose want to talk!" after more grumbling a pale blonde hair boy came down.

"Why the bloody hell are we down here in the middle of the night?" He asked grumpily. He was dressed in boxers and upper underwear. I never saw him wearing anything less. I stared for for half a second and went back to business.

"Because you and Albus accidentally started a ridiculous rumor about us running off to get married and become black jack dealers." My voice was shaky. Why my best friend....

"What's black jack?" Scorpius asked.

"A card game."

"Okay then. Wait did you say married."

"Exactly."

"Did you're brother hear it?"

"Brother?"

"You know that monster that live in your house?" Scorpius asked. "He happens to be related to you."

"I know," I said crossly. How can he make a joke at a time like this? "Possibly why?"

"Albus dig my grave. All my possessions belong to you and Rose. Whatever you two don't what donate," he instructed. "I'll go plan my funeral." he walked to the dorm.

"You're not going to die," Albus said grabbing his top and pulled him back.

"How do you know?"

"Because I have a plan."

Crap.

xox

"You guys got the plan?" I asked.

"Got it," they said. Brilliant.

My plans don't usually pan out, but this one will. You know why? Because I thought it through this time.

You see my plans aren't exactly what you would call good. So me and Katrina usually cooked something up.

Katrina...

My best friend. Notice how I said my best friend.

Scorpius was Rose's best friend. She was mine.

I lost her. Not physically of course. But in a way yeah.

See, she was tutoring this first year in Potions. He was a complete mess in it. He was getting Ts and should have just given up. That's where she came in. she would train this kid for hours. This continued for most of last year.

So it was his Potion midterm and he was suppose to make the Draught of the Living Dead. She was checking when the cauldron exploded.

She was hit and so was the kid.

They were brought to the hospital wing.

And....

Okay I'm tearing up. Let's get on with the plan.

We found Hugo trying to beat the crap out of Scorpius. Hugo grabbed him by the shirt collar and Scorpius already had a black eye.

Ouch.

So we pulled him off Scorpius and explained what happened. He agreed to help us and not beat up Scorpius. He was pretty disappointed though. I think he's dying to have a go at him.

Louis on the other hand was tougher. He heard the rumor and got even more upset then Hugo. How was that possible I don't know. After Rose and I got a hold of him and explained he was more then happy to help out though.

Even Serena was willing to help out. She didn't believe in rumors and happy to wipe one off. Isn't she the greatest?

They took their places in the Great Hall.

Hugo came up to Scorpius

"Scorpius is it true that you're dating my sister?" Hugo said menacingly to Scorpius's face. He flinched. It was pretty realistic.

Rose ran up to her raging brother, "Hugo it's alright. It's just a silly rumor."

Louis came up to Hugo, "Yeah it is only a rumor. I mean, why would little Rosie do that? She has more sense then that."

"It's true!" Scorpius said frightened. You could swear it's true.

Then again it probably is.

"Hey everyone! Did you hear? Filch and Prince have finally gotten together," Serena piped up. We enter the conversation.

"Really?" I remarked. "Like anyone didn't see that coming."

The girl next to us was listening. She told the person to her right. Then that person told someone.

You could see the pattern.

The Great Hall murmured and was happy with the new development. The seven people sighed. That was the end to that nasty rumor.

xox

"Yeah that was genius. To think that Albus's plan worked," Serena commented

"And what are wrong with my plans?" Albus demanded.

"If you haven't notice, they don't work," 1 said grinning.

"That's the last plan I share with you."

"Thank Merlin." Every one laughed.

We all gathered in the Common room. After squashing that silly rumor we seemed to be tighter as a group.

"Well at least the rumor was squashed. Think of all the stares we would get if that was true?" Scorpius said.

I shuddered. "I would never leave my room. In fact, I don't know how people would think two responsible people would go become card dealers."

"Think about what Dad would say if he heard," Hugo said. The room erupted with laughed, except for Louis.

"About that…" Louis trailed off.

"Louis what did you do?" I asked in a dangerous way.

I had a nasty feeling.

"Umm, I told him," he mumbled.

Louis is dead.

"LOUIS, YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Rose screamed. "I got to go tell Dad it was a rumor."

"I think it's to late," Albus said.

"Why?"

"He's in the fire place," Albus replied.

I looked at the fireplace. Dad's smoky face was there alright. And he looked pissed.

Louis is dead.

"ROSE WEASLEY HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT RUNNING OFF TO GET MARRIED? AND BECOMING BLACK JACK DEALERS? WHAT IS BLACK JACK ANYWAY?" Dad screamed.

"Now I know were she got her temper," Scorpius remarked.

Bad timing Scorpius.

"AND YOU!!" Dad turned to Scorpius. "YOU THINK YOU CAN WALTZ IN AND JUST RUN OFF WITH MY DAUGHTER? YOU'RE LUCKY I TOLERATE YOU HANGING OUT WITH MY DAUGHTER!"

"Dad stop yelling. It was a rumor!" I cried out.

He stopped his rant. His face relaxed.

"If it was a rumor how come Louis told me?" Dad demanded to know.

"At the time Louis didn't know it was a rumor, and dad do you honestly think I would runoff and get married?" Rose asked.

"I'm sorry Rosie, it was an honest mistake." He gave me a small smile.

"It's okay. And don't worry I'll tell you if I get married," I said. "You can count on that.

We had some sort of Dad - daughter moment. Like he could read my mind, but then he doesn't understand but is okay with it anyway.

"Okay. Louis when you get home for Christmas you are in major trouble," Dad said. Louis gulped. Dad disappeared.

Now Louis will die.

"Louis I'm going to kill you."

"That's my sign that I should leave." Louis started to run.

"Come back here Louis!" I screamed and ran after him. Every one laughed and watch Louis try to escape the wrath of Rose Weasley.

**Yes I changed Lavender's name. I felt like it was evil to us Lavender Brown's name for this story. Just because she dated Ron doesn;t mean she's evil she's clingy not a evil master mind.**

**Cassidy on the other hand......**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY GUYS. You are going to kill me this chapter. This is when the story starts to be different from TOML. Your going to hate me. **

**I know it. **

**RATE: T**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. JKR DOES. MAY SHE WRITE A STORY ABOUT THE NEXT GEN!**

**WARNING: YOU'LL HATE ME. I STATED THIS BEFORE.  
**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

This is bad.

So bad.

Serena's going to kill me. She obviously doesn't want to go alone with me to Hogsmeade.

"Sorry Albus I can't come," Rose said.

"But why?" I whined.

"Me and Scorpius plan on going ourselves."

"Really?" I asked suggestively.

"Yeah," she said. She didn't catch what I really meant.

"So, your going to rent a room?"

"Why would we – what?" Rose asked. "No, we're not going to do anything!"

"Sure your not," I said. "You and Scorpius have foreplay all the time. You just call it studying."

"Albus, we study, not foreplay!"

"hat's why you brush your leg against his and he grabs your waist to bring you closer,' I said smirking. I'm such a devil.

"that's just to show me something in the a book,' she screeched. "It's not foreplay."

"That's why you guys cuddle in the library?"

"Albus!"

"What?"

She sank to the ground. "You're suppose to protect me. Not tell me to get a room with my best friend! What kind of cousin are you?"

"The good kind. The one whose still nosy but gives you space kind of cousin," I replied sitting next her her. Her face was covered with her hands. Poor thing, I must have really shaken her. Who knew the mention of a room with Scorpius would make her this distressed.

"Albus, my other boyfriends you were such a pain, always checking on us and spying. Why are you so relaxed about Scorpius?"

"I trust him," I replied. "He's my friend as well as yours. I know you two could be good to each other."

"Well there's a problem there," she sniffed.

"What?"

"He's never going to go out with me. So I can just forget it." She got up. "Bye Al."

She left the common room. "If only you knew Rosie."

xox

"Serena!" I called. The gorgeous angel I admire d for years turned around. She was wearigna turtle neck and extremely tight jeans. Of course how can you be an angel if you sin? Those jean are a sin alright. Seriously, I just feel like running my hand all over her and -

Whoa, getting ahead of myself there. She agreed to go the Hogsmeade with me, as a friend. With other people. You can forget about anything else.

But for some reason, I can't.

"Hey Albus!" she greeted. Too cute for words. Her lips were just the right colour of pink and her waist was slim, but not to slim. Could you consider her curvy? To an extent but I find flat girls much more interesting. Just like her.

"I've got some news," I said. "Rose and Scorpius want to go to Hogsmeade on their own."

"Date?"

"No," I replied gloomy.

"Well Lucy can't come," Serena said wistfully.

Crap.

She doesn't want to go.

I'll have to cancel.

"Well, then, I guess you don't have to come," I said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well," I said shuffling my feet while looking down at my sneakers, "I thought you might not want to come because we'll be alone. And until a few days ago, you thought I was a git, so I was thinking - "

"Albus," she said. I looked at her. "I don't mind going with you alone. So we're still on?"

I smiled. Yes! I wouldn't have to cancel. I get a afternoon alone with her. Merlin, I think I might faint. I better leave before I do. I cleared my throat. "Sure, sure. We're still on."

"Good."

"Good."

I'm in heaven.

xox

I stormed around angrily. How dare she go to Hogsmeade with that piece of slim? Of all the things he could be dumped for, him? He sat on the couch. Stupid Malfoy.

Why would she like him anyway. With his messy blond hair and strong arms, and piercing gray eyes.

Crap.

I'm a guy and falling for him.

I'm Cormac McLaggen not some gay Malfoy lover.

But honestly he's pretty hot. But Rose is hotter.

Maybe I'm bi.

No, can't be.

Cassidy then came in.

Why would she you ask? It's because we're working for a common goal. Get Rose and Scorpius to break up there friendship. You can guess she wants Scorpius.

Who wouldn't?

DAMMIT!

"Any news?" she asked expressionless.

"Yeah they're going to Hogsmeade together." She sighed.

"It was bound to happen," she said.

"We both know what we what. You want Scorpius and I want Rose. Why is it so difficult?"

It's because they might actually love each other.

Which sickens me. I'm obviously the better one of the two.

"Because you were the idiot who got jealous and broke up with her. It was so perfect before. Tomorrow I could have been in his arms, not her," Cassidy said pitifully.

"Oh shut up! It's better this way. They could go to Hogsmeade, and we'll just make them have a horrible time. Then the friendship will break, and we'll get what we want,' I replied absently ruffling my hair. "Easy."

"Whatever, as long as I'm with Scorpius by the end of the week." she got up from the couch and left.

"She has a one track mind, that girl," I said as I got up and left the common room.

xox

"So were do you want to go first?" I asked. We were at Hogsmeade. It was cluttered with Hogwarts students going into Honeydukes and The Three Broomsticks drinking butterbeer and eating Acid Pops and Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans.

"Umm, how about The Three Broomsticks?" Scorpius replied. He seemed nervous for some reason. I guess it was because of my break up. Every since he read _Ten Fail Safe Ways to Charm Witches, _he stayed away from witches who just went through a break up.

Or he just wanted to see the New barmaid Rosalie. Who was someone he was eying since he was thirteen, and she was fifteen. She didn't go the Hogwarts, but she was home schooled by some of the Professors.

Did I mention she was beautiful? She was as beautiful as her mother, and Mum said she was really pretty. Dad seemed to be eying her to when he was in Hogwarts.

Is there something with guys falling in love with the barmaids? Is it the outfits they wear or something? Or is it the fact that they have everything a adolecent boy wants, alcohol and beauty?

I'll never know.

"You just want to go there to see the new barmaid, Rosalie," I said in mock playfulness.

"You caught me," Scorpius chuckled.

I can't tell if he's serious. He's a mysterious person. Never can tell if he's serious.

I grabbed his arm and took him into the pub. We took the nearest table to the window that wasn't fulled up yet. Rosalie came to our table and smiled at Scorpius. Lady, do you know he's underage? And that's illegal?

Of course he wasn't helping he smiled his casual smile which was probably his best one. Then again. I think all of his smiles are the and the best. I love the way he smiles with me. It seems so natural.

We ordered our butterbeers and chatted a bit. We were comfortable. Of course we would be. We're just friends sitting in a bar and drinking butterbeer. It's not like we have something more. Nor does it matter that I may have more then a platonic friendship feel for him.

"He was being a jerk. He thought I would cheat on him," I finished.

"He doesn't deserve you. You are the nicest sweetest girl I ever met." I felt myself go red. Gosh, even my ears were red. Why does Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy have to have this effect on me?

That's when it happened.

I fell of my sit.

Clumsy me.

Scorpius was just sitting there with a laugh in his eye. Damn him. This isn't funny I hurt my bottom and he acts like this is a joke.

So much for our layers of friendship.

"Rosie are you alright?" he asked grinning. How is this amusing?

"Stop laughing at me," I muttered. "It isn't funny."

"Of course it is. The poise Rose Weasley falling on her bottom for no reason? Of course it's funny."

"Shut up."

"Here let me help you up." He grabbed her hand and then let go. I fell on my bottom again. "I'm so sorry Rose."

I laughed, "You know what this reminds me of? The first time we met." It was just like that. Wow, that was a long time ago, and I just feel like it was yesterday. Where does time go?

He laughed at the ridiculous memory, "looks like the roles reversed." We chuckled and made their way to the door.

xox

"So Albus where do you want to go?" I asked. He looked at me and smiled.

"It's up to you."

Aw, he's being such a sweetie these days. Why haven't I ever noticed? Wait that's right, he was acting like a prick.

Idiot.

"Hmm, lets go to The Three Broomsticks, and then the Weasley's Wizards Wheezes."

Ah, yes the WWW is one of my favorite stores. I love to go in and find something funny. I've been getting stuff from there for years.

"You go to a joke shops?" Albus asked stunned.

"Yeah where did you think I got the green slim that doesn't come off until a week?" I asked playfully. See, he was annoying me so much that week that I paid Scorpius to put it in his bed. Let's just say he was green in all the wrong places.

And Scorpius disappeared for a week. No idea where he went.

"Ahh, so that's what Uncle George was keeping from me," Albus said. "And Scorpius. He must pay for that. "

"Where did he go that week he disappeared?" I asked.

"No idea."

"Does anyone know?"

"Nope."

They went to the Three Broom Sticks for a drink. "Would you like some Fire Whiskey?" he asked.

"Isn't that illegal if your underage?"

"Possibly."

So infuriating. Was he trying to get me so intoxicated that I would sleep with him or something? I told him that.

He looked hurt. "What kind of person do you think I am? I plan to win you fairly."

"Giving me fire whiskey won't help."

"Damn."

We sat down at a table. We were casually sipping butterbeer, (I made sure). I don't know where to start. I feel confused. What else is new?

Albus can be the sweetest guy for five minutes, then a horny jerk the next. Lucy Weasley was right. Albus is a complex person. No one may understand him. Ever.

But I guess I'm fine with that.

Because I seem to be enjoying his company. I know it's weird. I claim to hate him, then I enjoy his company.

I'm such a ….

Can't even find a word to describe myself.

They watched as Rose fell down. Before they can react Scorpius helped her up, and saw that he let going. She fell again and laughed.

"This reminds me of the first time me and Rose met Scorpius. I spotted a Pumpkin Pasty on the floor and knocked Scorpius over to get it. Rose helped him up and he fell again," Albus said.

I laughed and leaned against him. He had a great scent. It was like going outside and mahogany. Must be from playing Quidditch. He didn't play for the team, but he played regularly. Albus froze for a second, but then relaxed. I guess this must be some sort of fantasy for him.

He pinched himself. I guess he's not dreaming.

"Bloody hell," they heard a voice call. I turned around. Was that McLaggen and Cassidy? What were they so pissed of at?

"That was so close, Ugh, way didn't Rose get mad?" Cassidy groaned.

I leaned in to hear. "Come on lets go follow them," McLaggen said and got up. She followed close behind.

"Whoa, looks like were going to have to put our plan for WWW behind," I said. He nodded.

"Yeah," Serena said disappointed. Why now? she thought miserably. They got up and left.

We followed McLaggen and Cassidy to Honeydukes. We went in side to see Scorpius buying Rose a Chocolate Frog. "Sure, that's definitely not a date," Albus said. I nodded. So clueless those to. Which is hard to believe because they have to top marks in school.

Potters and Weasleys are nuts. Malfoys are nuts. I guess I'm nuts to if I'm here.

And I'm okay with that.

They saw McLaggen reach for his wand. Albus pulled out his wand and a shot of red came out of it.

"What the…" he trailed off. His body started sprouting warts. Cassidy screamed and ran. Rose and Scorpius turned to see what the commotion was all about. They saw McLaggen and smiled. I guess they were trying to save any dignity he had left. It wasn't working.

"He deserved it," I said.

"Glad you agree."

"Did you two see that?" Rose giggled.

"Albus did you have anything to do with that?' Scorpius asked.

"Of course not," Albus replied. Scorpius seemed satisfied with that answer.

It's amazing how he can lie like that.

Wait a minute, what if he was lying about liking me. What if I really am a trophy. I suddenly felt stupid. Merlin, why am I so stupid?

"I have to go," I said suddenly.

"Really,' Albus asked. He looked disappointed. I wasn't falling for it again.

Never.

"I can't," I replied giving him a look. He looked confused.

"Why?"

"I think you know why."

I walked away resolving to never talk to Albus Severus Potter ever again.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE. I DON"T CARE IF IT'S TO CURSE ME OUT FOR NOT GETTING THEM TOGETHER THIC CHAPTER. TRUST ME, IT'LL GET WORST, THEN BETTER. I PROMISE. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the delay. My family decided to go on vacation and then i had two weeks of camp. God. Now I have some exciting news. Peggy Day decided to translate Time of My Life and TIme of My Life: What Really Happened! I'm so excited i could scream. I'll tell yuou when the first post is and you can go check it out! I'm giddy**. **Oh gosh this is exciting. **

**RATE: T**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HP. THE LOVELY JOANNE DOES!  


Chapter 4

"I don't get it!" I was frustrated by my lack of contact with my new found friend Serena. She has been avoiding me for the last couple of weeks. I don't know what the hell went wrong. I mean, she seemed to had have fun with me on our outing to Hogsmeade. Where did it go wrong?

"Did you be your git self?" Rose asked while writing her essay for Charms. Can't she give me a little attention? I need answers!

"Rose, why would a girl leave during a outing with her friend that happened to be a guy she hated for years?"

she sat back. "Let's see, said boy is a prat that won't let his cousin finish her homework."

I knew I should have gone to Scorpius. He is a sympathetic friend that actually listens.

"Were you a prat?" my supposed sympathetic friend asked bluntly. I groaned.

"I was a total gentleman."

"No idea then." I have stupid friends. So, Hugo barley nows what a love life is, and Lily will never have one. Lorcan and Lysander is in Jordan so that leaves Izzy.

Izzy Scamander is someone I consider a honorary best friend. After my other one.... well you don't need to know, she was there for me with good advice I half ignored. She understood what Rose and Scorpius could not. The girl was probably the only person that knows that I still have Mr. Fluffy, who I won't tell you who it is. All I will tell you is that he's cuddly. That's it.

So naturally I went to her for help. I explained everything that happened. She nodded and gave me her sympathetic smile. Gotta love that girl.

Her advice this time sucked though. "I don't know."

She doesn't know? Izzy knows everything! How could she not? She's Luna Lovegood's daughter. Their answers may be dotty, they may wear lion hats and read upside down, but they know everything. EVERYTHING!

So that's why I gave her this charming answer. "What the bloody hell?"

she gave me her serene look. "Albus, I don't know. It could have been any number of things."

"Any number?" I squeaked. Man, I didn't even now how bad I screwed up.

"Well you offered her fire whiskey - "

She was okay with it. Kind of."

"When you didn't pay attention to her - "

"When? She had my undivided attention the whole time," I said. "We were comfortable."

"Well, she did lean on you," Izzy pondered. "That brings me to, I don't know."

"But you have to. You're Izzy, you now everything."

"I don't now everything Albus, no one does," Izzy said.

"But you come close."

"Flattery's not going to help."

Lousy good for nothing friends.

xox

this is insane.

Literally.

Rose Weasley is playing with the buttons on her shirt. I watch as she unbuttoned one and waited eagerly. She was concentrating on her book and had a nasty habit of fiddling with her clothes while reading. She reached back to the first button and closed her top. I hissed in disappointment. She loo up from her book.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Nothing,' I assured her. She gave me a hesitant smile and went back to her book, while fiddling with her buttons.

I had to get out of there.

"Rosie I finished my essay," I lied. "I'm going back up the the common room."

"Won't you stay?" she pleaded. "I need help." she gave me that innocent smile and I new something was up.

"What?' I asked warily.

"See this charm?" she asked shoving the book into my face. It was a simple glamour charm. It was suppose to make your hair shinier and less frizzy. I can see why she was looking it up. She inherited her Mum's thick curls. Rose liked them, but couldn't stand the little frizz she had. It didn't matter to me, but she tried to make it go away for years.

"Yes I do."

"Well I can't get the movement right," she sighed theatrically. Now I knew something was up. Rose was like a pro when it came to wand work. She could easily do this spell.

What the bloody hell was going on?

"Well,' I said clearing my throat. "The wand movement?"

"Yeah."

I examined the pages. It was a simple swish twice and flick. She could easily get this. My eyes narrowed. "Are you sure you can't do this?"

"Absolutely." her eyes twinkled. "Now help me."

"It's simple," I demonstrated how to do it.

She tried it. Fail.

Again. Fail.

And again. Fail.

Never in her life has she failed to do a spell or charm correctly in her life. What's wrong with her?

"Could you show me the movements?' she asked. I complied. "No, show me."

Then I got it. She wanted me to go behind her and hold her hand and we do it together.

Oh Merlin. Not the hell way was I going to do that. It would kill me. What if I do something like grope her. Shit. She'd kill me.

But there I was, behind her while she seductively pressed herself against me. Sweat was pouring down my neck. I shakily raised our hands. Twice swish. One flick. "Scorpius could you tell me the charm? I forgot."

Crap. We're in the library and we're suppose to be quiet. That means I'll have to whisper it. "It's **s**aeta rutilus,' I said hoarsely into her ear.

"Thank you," her breath tickled m ear. My face was getting hot and I felt myself get excited. No, I can't! We're not together and I'm not sure if we will. I can't. I pulled myself unwillingly away from her.

"You got it?" I asked. I was breathing hard. I was getting nauseous. I felt like I was going to throw up any second.

"I think so?' she did the charm. Her hair became a shinier red and the curls were manageable. Not a single piece of frizz. She smiled and touched it. "Yes."

"Rose,' I croaked. "you look beautiful."

"Thank you," she beamed. 'Thank you." she gave me a hug.

Next thing I know, I was pinning Rose to the table and snogging her full force. I gave into temptation. Damn my hormones.

Then I realized she wasn't stopping me. No, she was responding. I eagerly opened our mouthes to finally get a proper taste of her. Cherries and strawberries. I took it in. the taste was just perfect balance. It was Rose, sweet and tart at the same time. We fought for dominance. Her tongue was amazing. We working in unison, teasing and touching and stroking. Her hands were on m chest while I gave her shoulders a rub. She moaned right in my mouth.

She was so fucking perfect. Her lips were warm and moist and I just wanted her. Only her. She was mine and only mine. No one could ever take her away from me. Ever. She was my piece of perfection and I'm not sharing.

He were gripping each other tighter and tighter. Well until Madame Pince screeched, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

We quickly got off each other. I forgot that we were in a library. And we were going to get illed by this maniac librarian. "OUT!"

we stumbled out into the hall. Pince threw our bags at us and shut the door. I gulped. I just snogged Rose Weasley, my best friend, in the middle of the library where everyone could see us.

"Rose?" I asked. "Are you - "

"Okay?" she asked crisply. "Yeah."

shit she's mad. "Rose in the library - "

"It was the heat of the moment."

"yes! Wait no!" I said frantically. "How do I say this?"

"That your not interested in me?" she choked out. 'Yeah I now but I had to tell you that I fancy you. Hell I may even love you. I know that you don't and probably never will. I had to tell you though. That's it."

Shell shocked. She loved me, and I lover her back. My dreams were definitely coming true. The little Rose I know loves me and I lover her back. Yes. Nothing could be more good.

She made a motion to leave.

Like hell she was.

I grabbed her hand and made her face me. She didn't look me in the eyes. I reached for her jaw and made her. There were tears. "Say that again."

"I like you a lot."

"No," I said clearly. "The other word."

she knew what I meant. "I love you.

I pulled her closer. She didn't object. "You listen yo me Rose Weasley. I love you. Not as a friend or a sister but as a romantic interest got it? I want to have a family and kids and kiss you like I did in that library. I want to be able to touch you and feel you. Never thin that I don't love you."

I cupped her face and kissed her. This was slow and sweet, unlike the one in the library. I put everything I had into it. "I wanted you since the day I met you," I whispered into her ear."

She still had tears in her eyes. "I never thought I would you felt the same way. I thought you thought of me as a friend."

"Never," I whispered as a gave her a hug. "Never."

xox

I was eating lunch in the Great Hall when I heard the news. Rose. Scorpius. Snogging on a table in the library. Lily was the one to tell me the horrible news.

"Huey!" she squealed. I groaned. No one but her calls me Huey.

That's because I make a point to beat up everyone up if they ever try to. See, instead of getting my Dad's lanky built, I got Uncle Charlie's more muscular one. He needs it to, dragons are serious.

I don't beat up girls. Hey, Don't go all feminist on me! I know the world we live in today says that girls are equal and stuff, but they are built way differently. Mum and Dad gave me the talk, and I know that girls do not have the strength guys do. Blame it on Mother Nature. Sure cat fights are different, but guys fight it out. There is a reason why we have testosterone and girls have estrogen. The only girl I've tumbled with is Dom, and she's supergirl. I learned to fight from her, so it's like mentor to student type thing.

I have a temper. Dad's to be exact. Most people would say that I have his temperament which I don't mind. He's a good guy.

"Yes Lily?" I asked. Our family expected us to buddy up since Rose and Albus are inseparable. sure we were when we were younger, but as soon as I got on that train I started making new friends and we saw each other less frequently. We were in two different circles and we were fine with that.

"I saw the most exciting thing!"

"What?" I asked irritated. I hate suspense. It gives me a massive headache.

"Rose and Scorpius were snogging in the library!" she squealed. "Finally."

I see red.

Malfoy was a dead man. I knew it was going to happen. Before Lily, which is saying something since she has Albus's perception. I don't mind their relationship. I know he;s going to treat her well. There is a certain feeling I have that tells me this. As soon as I saw him I knew Dad was going to give my sis away to him. I just knew.

Now I'm just pissed that they were snogging in library. I thought she had better sense then that, She was modest like Mum and hated when people are looking at her. She this had to be Malfoy's fault.

I'll kill him.

Lily read the danger signs. First me hands clench and my face turns red. My eyes turning into a black color. "Hugo?" she cautioned/

Nothing was going to stop me now. I got up from the middle of my shepard's pie and stormed out of the Great Hall.

The best thing about being the strongest person on Hogwarts was that no one got in your way. People view that as bullying, but the thing is that I never touch them. They stay away. Last time I beat the crap out of someone was last year. That was one of Rose's boyfriends, the one that cheated on her. I had detention, but that didn't matter.

I must have opened every broom closet in Hogwarts. Most were empty, but a couple had people who did not like to be disturbed. I snarled something at every couple and moved onto the next closet. Lily didn't try to stop me. I was unstoppable then, So finally I found then in the seventh floor east winf closet.

He was feeling her up. The bastard was feeling my sister up. She moaned, their robes were off and they were only in shirts, pants, and shoes. Their hair was messy.

That's when I snapped.

I pulled Malfoy by shirt out of the closet. His eyes were wide open and his mouth in a O shape. "I warned you," I snarled.

His eyes closed when my first impact hit him. Black eyes.

"Hugo stop!" Rose cried as she tried to pry my hands off his shirt. "Stop."

Of course I would stop when she asked me to like that. I let go of his shirt and let him settle. He was frightened. I could tell. He should be. He should be modest. Merlin snogging her in the middle of the library.

"Hugo why are you beathing up my boyfriend?" Rose demanded. I tensed at the word boyfriend. He was fast.

"Rose I heard about you hot snog in the library."

"And?"

"And!" I yelled. "My god Rose. People were talking about you like some scarlet woman. I don't mind Malfoy. Really."

"But there is no reason to beat him up!" she screeched.

Who initiate the kiss?" I demanded.

"Does that matter?"

"Hell yeah." I just knew he did. No freakin' way would Rose have PDA like that.

"He did," she admitted, but when more force, "I seduced him!"

"Yeah!" he agreed. Wimp.

"Why would you do that?" I asked. "I hate when people talk about you like your some whore."

"Did you just call me a whore?"

"No, they did."

"Is that why your mad?" I nodded.

"I hate when people talk bad about you."

"Oh Hugo," she said softly. "Let me take care of this. I'm a big girl and I don;t need my bro to take care of me anymore."

she can't be serious. I can see she was though. She wanted me to let go of her. Let her fight her own fights. I'm bot sure if I can sit back though. She is so goddamn innocent. She doesn't know what people will say. How cruel they can be. Mum and Dad has sheltered her better then me. I know how cruel people can be to a girl. My friends broke hearts of some really good girls. I broke a few.

But I refuse to let anyone break hers.

I turned to Malfoy. "Malfoy, after that scene I'm not sure I can trust you. I support you and Rose, but not that."

He nodded slowly. "I didn't meant for that to happen."

"I did," she muttered.

We ignored her. "Rose is delicate Malfoy. She doesn't realize people are willing to hurt her." he stiffened at that. "I know that you will take care of her, but I've seen guys give good girls a heart break. It hurts."

"Will you stop talking like I'm not here?" she asked crossly.

Ignore. "She's stubborn that one. Love to push buttons." she stamped her foot. "Try to protect her okay? She says I can't anymore she you'll have to take that roll." He nodded.

"Finally Malfoy, hurt her and I'll kill. My Dad's a Auror, so he's not going to let me be charged."

He winced. Glad to know he knows the conditions.

"Hugo, I do love her. Please know that," he replied. I studied his face. We came to a silent agreement. She may be a Weasley now, but she will be a Malfoy in due time. Any claim I have on her will vanish. I'll have to treasure her while I can.

"You guys are gits," she mumbled. "I'm not a object you know." Ah, she got Mum's feminist genes.

"We were finishing anyway,' Malfoy said, "I'll take care of her. I promise."

I'll hold him to that promise. That I will.

xox

I hate it when people talk like I'm not there. "What was that?"

Scorpius looked at me. "It was a agreement Rosie."

I was seething. "A agreement? What am I a object?" that's how they treat me anyway. Like I'm some sort of toy that they want and only one can have. Boys are so arrogant.

"You're not a object Rose." his black eye was prominent against his pale skin. It scared me when Hugo opened the closet. He was so angry, he could be so violent. Must schedule more appointments with Izzy. "We love you. Differently yes, but we what you to be safe. He's right to shelter you Rose."

"Right?' I spat out. "I'm older then him. I've seen more gruesome things - "

I shook my head. "No Rose. Not like that. Rose he's seen good girls who are just like you, broke because of a bad break up. Remember Serena? She broken for so long. Albus is not the same without Katrina because.... you know."

I honestly understood. I've seen girls after bad break ups. Not pretty. Fattening to. Ice cream and Lots of chocolate is involved. "I know, but I don't need protection."

"Yes you do," Scorpius insisted. "Hugo knows what he's talking about. I've seen my Dad and Grandfather's pensieve. They tortured and killed people. It's terrible Rose. They were so innocent and undeserving. I never want to see you like that. Ever." his tone was so fierce. His eyes were like fire and his jaw set. I've only seen him like this rarely, and he always got what he wanted. I really wanted to give it to him but I have to live me own life.

"Scorpius, I have to live my own life and - " I was cut off by his lips pressed against my throat. It felt glorious. "Oh."

"Please Rose,' he begged. "Let me."

My body was burning as he made his way to my face. His hands weaved themselves into my tresses and his lips on my neck. My cheeks. My forehead. "Please Rose. Let me protect you. Let me love you like I should." My heart fluttered. He was making me dizzy. I couldn't stand it. Who knew love was insanity? Never have I felt this desire for anything. I would do anything to have it. Even something I might regret.

"Yes."

he let out a cry in triumph as he once again pressed his lips to mine. My body felt as if I was being electrocuted. Nothing could be better then this. How could anything be? Unless he...

Merlin. I shouldn't be thinking about that! I blushed so hard that he noticed. "What?"

The way he looked at me made me blush even harder. "Nothing."

"Come on Rose," he said. "I've been your friend for years. What's wrong?"

"Just thinking," I muttered. "Dirty thoughts."

"Do share,' he said grinning. "I'm up for it."

Teenage boys. So horny.

"Doing the deed." Oh I could have died right there.

He on the other hand could only grin. "I'm up for it now. Or do you prefer Christmas? You know, as a present?"

Pervert. I'm dating a pervert. "I want to wait."

"Christmas it is," he said briskly. "I'll have to visit that lingerie store in Hogsmeade and Christmas Eve, we'll celebrate."

I hit him. "Longer prat."

"New Year's Eve then?"

I sighed. So incorrigible. "I'll tell you when okay?"

"Okay," he said in a soft tone. "What to go cuddle on the couch near the fireplace?"

After the day I had, it sounded wonderful. "Sure.

And we did just that.


	6. author's note

**HOLY CRAP WHERE HAVE I BEEN!**

**It's been monthees since I updated. I have this frickin' guilty conscience about it. I"M SO GODDAMN SORRY! ALBUS SLAP ME!**

**ALBUS: Okay then (SLAP)**

**Me: THANK YOU. Now I'm sorry, but I literally have no time to update. It sucks because I have no time for the internet anymore. Also, I'm trying to complete my story on paper. I have cramps for writing at the speed I type. I'm halfway through TOML Rewite and Potter's Keeper has me spinning and writer's block. But It's all good. Expect something soon alright. I'm just busy as hell. **

**sincerely your guys.  
**


End file.
